


Baby, You Make My Heart Beat Faster

by owlpockets



Series: El Chupacabra [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I would like to watch this pornographic film with you,” Cas stated. Her eyes flicked almost imperceptibly to the screen, and she almost looked, well, interested. As much as Cas could have human expressions, anyway. Deanna could be projecting what she wanted to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, You Make My Heart Beat Faster

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: masturbation, fully clothed sex, tasteless humor, pornography, slight voyeurism.
> 
> For gusx217 via [fandomaid](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/). This is in the same universe as my big bang from last year, [The Free, But Sometimes Unfortunate Life of Leslie Gifford](http://archiveofourown.org/works/549366). This is a prequel, of sorts, so it's not necessary to read the other fic to understand it.

Deanna didn’t really care about football anymore, but it was something to occupy her mind. Tired didn’t even begin to describe how she was feeling, after almost a week of sleepless nights. When she did drift off, it was only to be awoken an hour later by Sam or from her own heart trying to break through her sternum. Staring at the players moving across the screen took her to a kind of Zen emptiness in the place of sleep. She had a lot to think about, if she cared to, and she did not. 

“This game is balls. I’m going out,” Sam declared, thumping her beer bottle down and rising from the opposite bed. “Do you want anything from Wal-Mart?”

Deanna startled slightly. Her sister had been so quiet without the usual tapping of laptop keys that Deanna had forgotten she was there. “Not really. Just whatever.”

“So helpful,” Sam laughed. “I might go to the library for a bit first. Don’t wait up.”

“Right.” Then Deanna thoughtfully added, “Nerd.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“I’m leaving now,” Sam replied. There was a bit of struggling with boots in the background, and she was out the door. 

Deanna gave a half-assed salute that she wasn’t even sure her sister saw. When she was sure she heard the car pull out of the parking space, Deanna grabbed the remote and flipped to the Pay-Per-View channel. _Score_ , she thought, browsing down the list of Casa Erotica titles. For the first time since getting back from Hell, she actually felt a little horny thinking about porn. While she would never admit it to anyone but herself, Deanna had been concerned that she came back somehow broken, and it was relief to feel the familiar albeit slight anticipatory throb between her legs.

She settled on Casa Erotica 2, which she considered a great classic among adult films, and hit play. Sam had apparently thrown away her vibrator while she was away in Hell, but Deanna was plenty skilled with her fingers. Within the first five minutes of the movie, she had a decent rhythm going and was feeling pretty good. That’s also when Castiel decided to appear. Or perhaps the angel had been there the whole time, silent and watching like a little creeper. 

“Jesus, Cas. Knock first!” Deanna jerked her hand out of her pants and fumbled the remote.

“Apologies, Deanna. I didn’t realize you were…busy.” Cas didn’t seem terribly sorry, or indeed seem to understand she had interrupted anything private.

“It’s…it’s fine. No harm done.” That was a lie. Deanna’s sexual frustration, so close to being temporarily assuaged, was compounded further by the electric presence of the angel with her pouting lips and piercing blue eyes, zapping in out of thin air, smelling like thunderstorms. Fuck, maybe she had a bit of a thing for Cas. “Did you need something or are you just gonna stare at me?”

“May I watch with you?”

Deanna nearly fell off the bed. “You want to _what_?”

“I would like to watch this pornographic film with you,” Cas stated. Her eyes flicked almost imperceptibly to the screen, and she almost looked, well, interested. As much as Cas could have human expressions, anyway. Deanna could be projecting what she wanted to see.

Dumbfounded, Deanna didn’t answer immediately, taking her turn to stare. “People don’t usually watch porn together unless they’re…you know…together.” She doubted very much that Cas comprehended that particular meaning of together.

“Oh.” Cas paused before adding (no surprise), “I don’t understand.”

“Nevermind,” Deanna sighed. “Sit down over there, okay? This is super awkward, but I guess it’s okay just this once. I bet you don’t get a lot of porn in Heaven, huh?”

“No, not as such. Sometimes we can watch humans having sex.” Cas settled on the opposite edge of the bed, sitting calmly and facing the screen.

“Kinky.” Deanna pressed play again and cursed her terrible luck. She spent the rest of the film extremely uncomfortable in her own skin, wishing she could take a cold shower or at least change her panties. Occasional glances at Cas showed the angel to be unruffled by what was happening on screen, though she watched with rapt attention. 

After an eternity of awkwardness, the credits started to roll. Deanna was about to reach for the remote when she felt a light touch ghost over her thigh. Through the fabric of her jeans it wasn’t much, but it was unexpected enough to almost make her lash out with a fist and ask questions later. Of course, it was just Cas, and Deanna froze instead. The touch grew firmer as it moved up her thigh, stopping just short of her crotch. When Deanna turned to look at Cas, she was staring pointedly at her, as if expecting a positive response.

Cas was direct about everything else, why should she be shy about sex? Actually, Deanna figured if humans were more direct about sex things would be a whole lot simpler and a whole lot more fucking would happen. She could get definitely get behind that. “So is this why you wanted to watch porn with me?”

“No, but I thought you would enjoy it.”

Fuck it. If Cas wanted to get her off, Deanna was on board with that, even if it was quickly turning into the weirdest Sunday afternoon ever. “Yeah, sure, why not?” Reaching over, she grabbed the lapel of Cas’s jacket and tugged her forward. The kiss was more accidental bite than anything, but after seeing her take a knife and several bullets without flinching Deanna figured Cas probably didn’t mind a little roughness.

With her free hand, Deanna grabbed Cas’s wandering fingers and steered them toward the opening of her jeans. To her credit, the angel caught on quickly and had some of the most enthusiastic fingers Deanna had ever experienced. A little unpracticed, sure, but there was a raw talent to which she could easily become addicted. Short moments later she came harder than she remembered possible and released several half realized expletives into Cas’s open mouth. Cas withdrew her hand and waited for Deanna to catch her breath, hardly looking phased at all.

“Holy…fuck…that was quick.” Not the most eloquent compliment, Deanna knew, but she felt she had to say something right away. “Like, awesomely quick. Not the bad kind. Do you want me to…?”

Cas looked slightly confused, and Deanna remembered she was essentially talking to an alien. “Return the favor.”

“No, I do no require sexual release. I don’t think I can achieve such, actually.”

“Wow, why don’t you tell it like it is, Cas?” Deanna replied, trying for sarcasm but probably missing the mark in her languid state. Still, things were getting awkward again quickly and she sincerely hoped this was not going to be a one-sided orgasm.

“I am being honest. I just wanted to do this for you.” 

The intensity in Cas’s eyes made Deanna want to crawl in a hole and die. Instead, she did the next best thing and made a tasteless joke. “So you’re basically telling me you’re a highly functioning sex doll.”

“What is a sex doll?”

Deanna laughed and it had a slightly manic, shrill quality to it. Obviously, she needed to rethink her life choices.


End file.
